


ScapeGoat

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animal Traits, Art, Background Character Death, Dark Dick Grayson, Demon!Dick, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Jason has goat features, Kemonomimi, M/M, Nightwing is a god, page number:4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: scapegoatnounscape·goat | \ ˈskāp-ˌgōt  \1: a goat upon whose head are symbolically placed the sins of the people after which he is sent into the wilderness in the biblical ceremony for Yom Kippur——Merriam-WebsterDickjay Week Day 6: Virgin Sacrifice Jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	ScapeGoat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [ScapeGoat——逃脱的羔羊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411901) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
